Mum, Dad I Totally Nailed the Interview
by allred12
Summary: The second generation is back. Instead of sending in applications, this time they are going in for the interview. Hilarity and awkward situations ensue.
1. Victoire Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

a/n: This is the sequel to "Mum, Dad I Wanna Get A Summer Job. . . ". The second generation is ready to make true on their résumé's and show up for work and an interview. Hope you enjoy.

Mum, Dad; I Totally Nailed the Interview!

Victoire Weasley

Victoire: Hello, it's such a pleasure to meet you after I got you letter Miss—

Interviewer: Ms. Brown, dear, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, dear. In your submission, you seemed to be the exact applicant that we are looking for. Responsible, accomplished (and at such a young age), confident, and knowledgeable. Have you worked in retail before, dear?

V: No, ma'am. I have not. This would be my first job, but I promise you that no one, neither yourself nor the customers will be able to tell.

Ms. Brown: Yes, I am quite sure of it. What experience have you had with tailoring?

V: Yes I am. My younger sister is fairly rambunctious and she tears her clothes constantly, so I help her by sewing. Also, my grandmother has taught me to knit and I also help her sew whenever I get the chance, we have an extremely large family, so there is always work to be done.

B: Oh, that's wonderful. So you are good at working with children's clothes?

V: Yes, ma'am. Quite comfortable with it, I'm the oldest in a large family.

B: Oh that's lovely. So when is the soonest you can start? It would be perfect if you could start next Monday and work through the week, a trial period of course, but I have no doubt that you could become permanent.

V: Yes ma'am that would be wonderful. I can work throughout the mornings although I have some classes in the afternoon for my mediwitch training.

B: Okay, congratulations, Victoire Weasley, you have the job.


	2. Dominique Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Mum, Dad; I Totally Nailed the Interview!

Dominque Weasley

Mrs. Longbottom: Hi Dominque, how are you today?

Dominque: I'm awesome, Mrs. Longbottom. I hung out with my cousins this morning, can you tell Professor Longbottom that we are studying herbology early? (_she winks)_

L: I don't think he would believe me sweetie, he knows you too well. (_she laughs)_

D: Aww. So did I get the job? You know that I'm a great dish cleaner. Mum cooks all the time and without fail it's always me who has to clean the dishes, never Louis because he has hands that are 'sensitive to dish soap' and Victoire has to work on her studies all the time. What kind of boy has sensitive hands?

L: (_laughing again)_ I think you will be great Dominque, I don't question you dish washing skills, I'm questioning your—um—commitment. Do you promise me that you will be here on time every day, no matter what?

D: Even if Fred and James are doing something fun?

L: Dom—

D: I'm just yanking you're chain. Of course I will be there every day. I'm not a flake. People just think I'm irresponsible because they compare me to Victoire, and it's impossible to stand against her.

L: Ok. And do you promise me you aren't going to get into my stores?

D: What do you ever mean?

L: (_giving Dominque an extremely stern look)_ You know exactly what I'm talking about, honey.

D: Ok, fine. I'll admit I did ponder the benefits of working inside a bar—but not for long—and it was only once or twice that I've gotten drunk. I promise I won't nick anything that you would miss.

L: Dominque—

D: Just kidding, I promise not to steal anything. Now do I have the job?

L: I don't know, I feel like I'm taking a chance. . .

D: I promise you aren't taking a chance with me, not at all. I will be perfect, and you won't even see me. I will stay in the kitchen no matter what.

L: Do you promise to show up and work hard for me, Dom?

D: Yes, I do, I absolutely do. I will be the best dishwasher that you have ever had, until the magic one gets fixed again.

L: Dominque, how did you know the magic one was broken?

D: Um, let's call it a lucky guess and you can keep all my earnings too.


	3. James S Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Mum, Dad; I Totally Nailed the Interview!

James S. Potter

_A pimply, blonde teenager walked into the room. He looked to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen. Apparently, this is who is supposed to interview James Sirius Potter._

Pimply Blonde Boy: Oh my god, you are James S. Potter. Your mother is Ginny Potter, your father Harry Potter. Oh my god. This is the best day ever.

James: Um, yeah mate. What's your name?

Pimply Blonde Boy: It's Scott. I can't believe you are sitting here right in front of me. This is insane.

J: So I take it through your blatant excitement that I got the job?

Scott: Oh, no. You have to be seventeen. I just called you in for an interview so I could actually see that it was you.

J: You what? So this is a complete waste of my time?

S: Well yeah. But I'm sure this happens to you all the time.

J: What do you mean this happens to me all the time. This has never happened to me. Usually when I go in for a job interview, I at least expect that there's a possibility of me leaving with a job.

S: Oh well, my bad. But while you are here, can you have your mum sign a poster for me. (_Scott stands up and hands over a poster, James opens it)_

J: Dude, what is this? That's disgusting. Where the hell did you get this?

S: It was from, like twenty years ago _Wizards, Wands_ or something.

J: This is my mother, practically naked.

S: She's not naked.

J: She's in her knickers!

S: That's ok with me.

_A slightly rumpled James Potter walked the two blocks back to his family's home. He walked into the kitchen as was greeted by his mother. She saw him clutching a piece of paper in his hand and holding his other hand against his shirt to staunch his bloody knuckles. _

Ginny: Honey, what happened to your hand?

J: I punched the pervert that was interviewing me, but he was seventeen and used something that cut my hand up pretty bad.

G: Oh honey, what happened?

_James didn't reply, he just simply placed to poster on the kitchen table. _

J: Mum, you might want to put this away before Al and Lily see it, I think only one family member at a time needs to be scarred. Please put it away where I can never find it again.

_A shocked Ginny unraveled the poster and then quickly became embarrassed. James continued up the stairs until he ran into his father coming out of his office. _

Harry: James! You're back already. So did you get the job?

J: No dad, no I didn't.


	4. Fred Weasley II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Mum, Dad; I Totally Nailed the Interview!

Fred Weasley II

Fred: Dad, this is totally pointless. You've known me since I was born, probably before that you knew what I was going to be like.

George: No, that would be your mother. And I need to know that you're responsible.

F: Neither of us is going to ever know that.

G: I know, but I can hope right?

F: Yeah, I guess you can.

G: Ok, will you keep the store clean, sweep the aisles, care for customers, help me when I need you, and stay away from the dangerous back section?

F: This is insane. You know you are going to hire me. It's convenient; I live over the store for God's sake.

G: Fred, are you going to do what I ask and actually _work_?

F: Yes dad, I promise that I will actually work.

G: I'm really not sure, I mean you and James always blow off chores so that you can come here and fool around. Maybe I should just as Roxanne, she knows how to do everything and she doesn't have as many friends as you do.

Roxanne: Dad! That is really mean, I do have as many friends as Fred. And if you want to do an interview where you are going to insult your daughter, you shouldn't do it in the living room of the house you share with her. I ought to tell mom.

G: Don't do that Roxie. You can have something for free out of the shop. (_Placated, Roxanne smiled triumphantly at her brother then went down the stairs to pick out her own bribe)_

F: See dad, that's why you are going to give me this job. Summed up in one word, I have some serious blackmail on you.

G: Nothing that I don't have on you Fred.

F: I do to, one thing that mum would absolutely kill you for.

_George rubbed his temples and looked at his son. This summer had seemed to be one of the wildest and craziest. Fred was misbehaving using his usual accomplices of James and Dominque constantly, and the sales this summer were explosive. Even though he hated to admit it, George really needed his son to help in the stores. _

G: Ok Fred, what do you have on me that your mother would kill me for.

F: You used me as a Guinea Pig for the new line of Fainting Feather Hats and that was why I had to go to St. Mungo's, not because I fell off a broom and hit my head.

_George paled as he regarded his son. Obviously, he had raised him to well, but George couldn't bring himself to smile as he extended his hand. Knowing his son had _that_ on him was extremely stressful. _

G: You have the job.


	5. Molly Weasley II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Mum, Dad; I Totally Nailed the Interview!

Molly Weasley II

_The phone rings in the house of Percy Weasley at the M.O.M. Percy's eldest daughter, Molly, has been waiting in the office all day for an important, long distance phone call. _

Molly: Hello?

Interviewer: I am so sorry to be doing this over the phone, but it was the quickest way to reach you, even though the witches and the wizards over the pond seem to be behind in their incorporation of muggle technology. I'm Beth by the way.

M: Hello, Beth, I'm Molly. I'm so happy that you called; I have been waiting eagerly all day. I just wanted to stress how much this opportunity would mean to me, I just feel that it could change my life.

Beth: I agree with you. I traveled for the first time when I was about your age and it greatly structured the person that I am today.

M: Exactly. How can I define who I am when I have only seen how I act at home when I am cared for and safe and under everyone's protection except my own?

B: Very nice. Your father told me that you are much older than you are on paper. Yet, even on paper you look incredible. You will be such a wonderful asset to our school, and I am so excited that you are planning your focus on technology in hopes that you can bring that knowledge back home with you.

M: Thank you so much. That is exactly what I was hoping to do. I think it's time that Britain caught up with the rest of the world, and why shouldn't I start with my family? I'm also guessing that it's safe to assume that I got the internship?

B: (_laughing )_ absolutely, you were our first choice.

M: So I have some questions, such as room and board is included?

B: Yes, it is. Our accommodations here are new for the most part and I am guessing that you will be comfortable.

M: Ok, it sounds perfect.

B: Alrightie then, I will put you down for a TA and he or she will meet you when you first arrive and will show you the ropes.

_As Molly hung up the phone, she began to mentally prepare herself for what she thought would be the best summer of her life. _

a/n: Ok, I'm going to insert a shameless plug here. My story "Molly Abroad" depicts what actually happens to Molly in America and it doesn't follow the path that she thought it would. Also, this will be the last chapter of the Interview series. I think we can assume that since the other positions were mostly volunteering, there was no interview involved. I thought about doing one for Hugo and Lily, but I just couldn't get into the mindset. Maybe I will find it later, but as of now, this is caput and I hope to work on some more developed stories


End file.
